Beneath the Moonless Sky
by marfiola
Summary: Monroe sat at the hospital. There was a simple reason for that – one hurt Grimm. / Songfick / hint Nick x Monroe


**Title: Beneath the Moonless Sky  
>Fandom: Grimm (TV)<br>Genre: hurt / comfort / romance / songfick  
>Pairing: hint Nick  Monroe  
>Length: ~1400<br>Summary: Monroe sat at the hospital. There was a simple reason for that – one hurt Grimm.  
><strong>  
>author's note: the song I used is "Beneath the Moonless Sky" from the musical "Love Never Dies"<strong><br>**

* * *

><p>Monroe sat at the hospital. He had to wait for the nurse to let him in. He waited for hours, and even thou he was tired, Monroe could not sleep. There was a simple reason for that – one hurt Grimm.<p>

The smell of the hospital was horrible. Disease, death and hope lingered everywhere he looked. Some people were happy, because they got another chance at living, some were saying their last goodbye's to their beloved. And even though Monroe knew Nick was not dying, he could not shake the feeling of worry.

Finally the blond nurse after giving him a fair warning not to disturb other patients, let him see unconscious Nick. The Grimm was a mess. Few bruises on his face made Monroe flinch upon seeing them, but it got worse. The man's torso was all covered up with a bandage, however it could not fool Monroe. His nose picked up the smell of blood, disinfectants and ointments. He almost threw up.

"Why?" asked Monroe no one in particular. Why did Nick go there alone? It was so obvious, that the Wessens set a trap for him. Grimm was always a good-doer and maybe he honestly thought someone was in trouble. That was Nick after all.

Monroe moved the chair close to the unconscious Nick. He swore to protect Grimm as he sat down. It was partially his fault that Nick got hurt in the first place. He could have gone on that mission with Nick instead trying to avoid him.

It all started few months ago. At first Monroe thought that it was just his imagination. Few innocent touches, few comforting words and few sleepovers. Nothing much, but their relationship began to look more intense. Fear in voice when one of them got hurt, longing texts when they did not meet on daily basis. Everything according to the scenario of forbidden love. And the realization made Monroe howl to the moon on few occasions. He was scared to admit that he liked Nick more than a friend, and they were never meant to be. A blutbad and a Grimm? They should jump to their throats with the killing intentions and not wanting to fuck each other. However, life works in a strange way.

Two months ago they were on a stake-out, trying to catch the group o a very nasty drug dealers. Monroe did not suspect the case was Grimm-related, yet he agreed to help Nick. When they arrived at the meeting place, the night came soon after. The hours flew by, and the criminals were nowhere to be seen. Monroe wanted to propose going home, but from word to word, with those innocent and shy smiles and glances they gave each, other things became intense. No one knew when Nick's hand started caress Monroe's face, or when Monroe's impatient hands tried to remember the feel of Nick's body.

Monroe loved every moment of that night. Every minute with Nick was like a blessing, and it pained him when he remembered Juliette. Nick had a fiancee. Nick would never be his.

Monroe got up earlier, and glancing at the sleepy Nick's face, he placed a note next to Nick and left. He could not do this. The night was a blessing, but also a horrible and unjustified curse. When Nick woke up, he found an empty place with Monroe's lingering scent. And a small note saying 'sorry'.

From that moment on, Monroe tried not to see Nick. When the younger man needed some help with the Grimm-related cases, Monroe would help him over the phone. That was safe. At least safe for Monroe, because Nick did not have that much luck. If he had, he would not be lying in the hospital right now. And Monroe would not be sitting next to him.

"Sorry" Blutbad gently took Nick's hand in his own. Without realizing he closed his eyes and began to sing. The melody was familiar, and the words came from the deep of his heart. His voice was quiet, and filled with sadness.

_Once, there was a night, _

_beneath the moonless sky,_

_too dark to see a thing_

_too dark to even try._

_I stole to your side,_

_to tell you I must go._

_I couldn't see your face,_

_but sensed you even so._

_And I touched you-_

_And I felt you_

_And I heard those ravishing refrains..._

_The music of your pulse,_

_the singing in your veins-_

_And with every breath and every sigh_

_I felt no longer scared..._

_I felt no longer shy..._

_At least our feelings bared,_

_beneath the moonless sky._

_We said things in the dark,_

_we never dared to say._

_And I touched you._

_And I kissed you._

_With a need to urgent to deny._

_And nothing mattered then,_

_Except for you and I,_

_again and then again,_

_beneath the moonless sky._

Monroe realized that he had an audience, released Nick's unconscious hand. Juliette sat down next to him with a sad smile creeping on her face.

"That... that was sad" she said weakly. Monroe did not dare to look her in the eyes. He knew that what he and Nick done was wrong and inappropriate, yet he could not hate himself. Juliette on the other hand could hate him. He tainted her fiancee. He broke the bond they all shared. It could have never take a place in the first time.

"I'll leave now" said Monroe, trying to get up, but Juliette grabbed his shoulder. Her grip was gentle, Monroe could even say it was comforting.

"Please, stay" in her voice he could feel deep regret. "Monroe, can we talk?" and when he wanted to point out that they were in fact talking, she added "Without lies?" He took a deep breath.

"I know" she admitted. And that was all Monroe needed to break down. He wanted to apologize to her, make some kind of amends, anything just to beg her for forgiveness.

"But how?" was all he could say. He tried to man up, but apparently he forgot his balls.

"Nick told me" sadness in her voice almost broke Monroe's heart. "Why do you shun him?" he did not expect the question. He would rather battle with a jägerbar right now than answer to Juliette.

"You do realize that Nick loves you more than he would ever love me?" Juliette was almost crying now. Monroe tried to comfort her with an awkward hug, but could not say words of comforts.

"He what?" said with disbelief.

"Please, be with him. I know you want to." The look on Monroe's face made her continue. "Call it a woman's intuition." Juliette took Nick's hand, and offered it to Monroe. He took it, and grasped it hard enough to feel the movement of blood in veins .

"Just promise me something" said Juliette standing up and heading towards the doors. "Sing him something more cheerful."

Even thou she was crying, she gave him a honest smile. And then she disappeared entrusting Nick's life to Monroe.


End file.
